


Afterword

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Sherlock's FanFics [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Background Mystrade, Chuffed Lestrade, Embarrassed John Watson, Embarrassed Molly Hooper, Embarrassment, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Humour, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Oblivious Sherlock, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Molly and Greg's reactions to John and Sherlock’s new relationship.





	Afterword

When Molly saw John and Sherlock enter the Morgue, she ducked her head and turned about 14 shades of red. She was so busy trying not to think about the fics she had read that she didn’t notice how differently the two men were acting towards each other. She clutched her clipboard to her chest. “Is there something in particular you need?” Molly asked, her voice wavering.

“Would you bring out William Valentine?” Sherlock requested.

“Alright.” Molly turned to go get the requested corpse.

Sherlock cleared his throat. “And Molly. Might I suggest a change in reading material. It would save you quite a few blushes.”

As Molly grew even more flustered, John buried his face in his palms. “Bloody hell. Just bloody, bloody fuck.”

Sherlock directed a quizzical look at his boyfriend and shrugged.

* * *

Greg took one look at John and Sherlock as they walked through the office door and grinned broadly. “I was right!” he said, dropping his feet from his desk to the floor. The moment SleuthLover posted that fic, I suspected, but now… It took you too long enough.”

John turned to flee the office, but Sherlock grabbed him by the arm. “Do get over it, John. It’s only Lestrade. We don’t mind if he knows.”

“Not exactly the point, Sherlock,” John said, the tips of his ears having gone bright red.

Sherlock made a dismissive sound.

“One thing before we move on to the case, though,” Greg said seriously. “Mycroft wanted my to give you a message, John. ‘Stick to your blog. It’s much less likely to make me lose my dinner.’"

John groaned and sank down onto the nearest chair, burying his face in his hands for the second time that day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com).


End file.
